


Bonsoir, Sherlock

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: Let's Don't Stop Till We Bleed [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, YES!, mentions of mildly dubious consent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à "Bonsoir, Mary". Peut-être lue seule, mais aura plus de sens si vous lisez "Bonsoir, Mary" d'abord.<br/>Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur cette fic, c'est que je déteste les fins pas heureuses. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonsoir, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Evening, Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844546) by [The_Consulting_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller). 



 

** **

 

 

 

**Bonsoir, Sherlock**

 

 

 

Sherlock se levait toujours le premier.

Il avait fini par prendre cette habitude. Il réglait son réveil une heure avant, cela lui laissait le temps nécessaire pour se préparer. Il se rasait, se maquillait, décidait si oui ou non il bouclait ses cheveux aujourd’hui, puis passait la robe de chambre bleue avant de se rendre en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, juste à temps pour le réveil de John. La bouilloire s’éteignait généralement au moment où John franchissait la porte de la chambre. Ils mangeaient ensemble, Sherlock s’informait du programme de la journée, à quelle heure John rentrerait du travail. Et quand John quittait Baker Street, Sherlock s’affairait dans l’appartement, faisait le ménage, rangeait ce qui traînait, changeait les draps du lit. Et quand il avait du temps devant lui, il se mettait devant le miroir et faisait des essais cosmétiques, un nouveau rouge à lèvres, un nouveau vernis à ongle, une nouvelle coiffure. Il préparait ensuite le dîner pour le soir, et John rentrait du travail, ravi par les odeurs de cuisine et par Sherlock qui l’accueillait à la porte. Et le soir, la lumière à-peine allumée, Sherlock enfonçait son visage dans l’oreiller pour étouffer ses râles alors que John grognait dans ses épaules le nom qui était devenu le sien. _Mary Mary Mary Mary…_

Ce matin-là, Sherlock se réveilla de très bonne heure, John lui ayant annoncé la veille qu’il commencerait le travail plus tôt en vue d’une longue journée. Il se leva et se prépara selon une routine désormais bien rodée, puis se mit en cuisine. Sherlock connaissait ces longues journées à la clinique. Elles signifiaient généralement de longues heures de travail, et des pauses quasi-inexistantes. Il devinait déjà le semblant de déjeuner englouti à la hâte entre deux patients. Il prépara donc un petit-déjeuner plus copieux que d’habitude et, se rendant compte qu’il en avait le temps, un sandwich avec un fruit pour le midi. John lui avait si souvent seriné les bienfaits d’une alimentation équilibrée, il refusait de le voir manquer à ses propres principes.

John entra alors dans la cuisine et se mit à table, ronronnant de plaisir devant son assiette. Il mangea avec appétit, puis s’habilla pendant que Sherlock se mettait à la vaisselle. Et en ressortant, il vint à Sherlock, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis prit son manteau et sortit.

Sherlock écouta le froissement du tissu, le tintement des clefs, le claquement de la porte. L’eau coulait dans l’évier, mais il ne l’entendait pas. Il était figé, pétrifié d’horreur.

_John ?_

Quand John partait travailler, il prenait toujours la peine de lui donner un baiser d’au revoir. Cela pouvait être sur le front, sur la joue ou sur la bouche, en fonction des circonstances. Mais le détail qui ne changeait jamais était le soin que John mettait à passer son bras autour de sa taille. Il mettait toujours son bras autour de sa taille quand il l’embrassait.

Cette fois, il s’était contenté de poser sa main sur sa hanche.

Ce fut le premier indice.

 

*****

 

Sherlock essaya de ne pas penser au manquement de John à ses habitudes. Peut-être avait-il l’esprit ailleurs, peut-être était-il rendu anxieux par la longue journée qui l’attendait, mais c’était risible. John avait déjà eu à exécuter de telles journées, ses habitudes ne s’en étaient pas retrouvées bousculées pour autant.

Alors ?

Besoin de plus de données.

John rentra le soir, fatigué par les heures ininterrompues, et apprécia longuement le bain chaud que Sherlock lui fit couler. Il mangea frugalement, et partit se coucher. Sherlock se coucha à ses côtés, l’inquiétude au creux de l’estomac.

Après deux semaines de calme, John quitta à nouveau Baker Street sans lui avoir passé son bras autour de la taille. Trop troublé pour se calmer, Sherlock en oublia ses devoirs domestiques, passant la journée à tourner et retourner l’incident dans sa tête. Et quand John rentra le soir, rien n’était prêt. Sherlock se rua en cuisine pour pallier son oubli, s’attendant à une réflexion méritée, mais John ne fit aucune remarque. Sherlock posa devant lui une assiette froide hâtivement composée, John mangea, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partit prendre une douche. Le soir même, John garda ses mains sobrement posées sur son dos. D’ordinaire, elles étaient crispées dans ses fesses, dans ses hanches, dans ses épaules, dans ses cheveux, voire autour de ses poignets, le clouant au matelas. Cette fois, elles étaient juste posées sur son dos.

Ce fut le second indice.

 

*****

 

Sherlock passa la semaine qui suivit dans un état d’inquiétude qu’il n’avait plus connu depuis des mois. Assis dans son fauteuil, il passa en revue les dernières incohérences. John ne lui mettait plus la main autour de la taille quand il l’embrassait. John ne le tenait plus comme il le tenait dans l’intimité de leur chambre. Quand Sherlock faisait un écart, comme cela commençait à arriver un peu trop souvent à son goût, John ne disait rien. John attendait juste patiemment que le problème soit réglé, sans faire le moindre commentaire. John ne le regardait plus comme avant. Sherlock avait remarqué certains regards fuyant, certains contacts hésitant. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

_John…_

En tout état de cause, l’attitude de John trahissait une retenue. Une gêne. Il ne le touchait plus comme avant. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus le toucher ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-il plus le toucher ?

Sherlock sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. John ne le trouvait-il plus intéressant ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le trouverait-il plus intéressant ? Il avait fait tout ce qu’il fallait, il était devenu la femme que John avait toujours idolâtré, tout était parfait.

Alors quoi ?

Une idée terrible surgit alors dans sa tête et refusa d’en bouger : peut-être John commençait-il à ne plus vouloir de lui. Peut-être qu’il commençait à se lasser. Et s’il partait ? Et s’il trouvait quelqu’un d’autre ? Et si la raison pour laquelle il commençait à ne plus vouloir de lui… était parce qu’il avait déjà trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ?

_Non. Non non non non non !_

Sherlock dut se faire violence pour garder les apparences ce soir-là. Il s’habilla et se maquilla soigneusement, mitonna un plat qu’il savait que John adorait.

_Ne me quitte pas, John. Je t’aime, John. Regarde-moi, j’ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, pourquoi tu t’en vas ? Pourquoi tu t’en vas, John ? Ne me laisse pas, John, s’il te plaît._

Mais si John sut beaucoup apprécier le plat préparé et embrassa Sherlock pour le remercier, ses gestes trahissaient sa retenue. Sherlock essaya comme il put de ne pas identifier de la tristesse. Quand ils partirent se coucher, John se tourna de son côté dans le lit. Laissé seul du sien, Sherlock passa une bonne partie de la nuit le regard fixé sur John, ses épaules, la ligne de son dos. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

_John…_

Et quand, le lendemain, la porte se ferma sur John parti travailler sans même un regard, Sherlock fit quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus fait depuis trente ans.

Il pleura.

 

*****

 

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre une décision. Sherlock était convaincu que s’il n’agissait pas au plus vite, John allait finir par le quitter.

Ça avait déjà commencé. Il ignorait encore de qui il s’agissait, mais qui qu’elle fut, elle avait déjà une avance considérable. Peut-être devrait-il regarder dans le portable de John, peut-être trouverait-il un numéro, ou un SMS. En traçant l’auteur, il pourrait remonter à un nom, un visage. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir de plus ?

Résolu, Sherlock passa son manteau. Il commençait à détester ce manteau. Le manteau rouge de la femme qu’il ne serait jamais. À moins de faire un dernier effort.

Il monta dans un taxi, serrant un chiffon de papier dans sa main. Sur le papier, le nom et l’adresse du médecin chez qui il se rendait.

 

*****

 

Sherlock revint à Baker Street la mine sombre.

Il aurait dû faire ses recherches avant. Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, on ne changeait pas de sexe comme on se faisait refaire le nez. La bouche de Sherlock se crispa au souvenir des propos du médecin. _Diagnostics…_ _Entretien_ _s_ _psychologique…_ _Traitement_ _s_ _…_ Que de temps de perdu ! Un chirurgien privé, peut-être, irait plus vite dans la procédure, mais le coût ne serait certainement pas le même. Et Sherlock n’avait plus les même revenus qu’avant. Peut-être devrait-il à nouveau emprunter la carte bancaire de Mycroft, même si lui-même doutait que le montant passerait inaperçu…

Sherlock passa la porte de Baker Street, entendant Mme Hudson s’affairer dans son salon. Il monta l’escalier, chassant avec frustration les talons de ses pieds. Il détestait les talons, d’autant plus qu’il était déjà suffisamment grand comme cela, et qu’on lui jetait généralement plus d’un regard de travers quand il se rendait à Tesco. Il jeta nerveusement les chaussures aux pieds du sofa, et se tourna pour ôter et suspendre son manteau. Il devait finir de ranger le salon et de préparer le dîner pour ce soir. À quand le message de John qui lui ferait savoir qu’il ne rentrerait pas dîner, se demanda-t-il amèrement. Sherlock ignorait s’il pourrait survivre une telle nouvelle. Le cœur serré, il retroussa ses manches.

Il prévoyait de faire un rôti. John adorait le rôti. Avec des légumes poêlés. Et s’il restait assez d’œufs, il avait le temps de préparer un tiramisu.

Mais Sherlock ne put rien faire de tout cela. Il ne franchit même pas les portes de la cuisine. Il se figea, glacé d’horreur. Une sueur froide lui coula brusquement dans le dos.

John.

John.

John était là. Dans le salon.

John était censé être au travail.

Pourquoi n’était-il pas au travail ?

Était-il arrivé quelque chose ? John ne quittait jamais le travail à moins d’y être obligé.

Sherlock détailla la silhouette de John. Tendu, anxieux, bouleversé. La pupille de Sherlock s’agrandit de peur. _Non, non, non !_ Devant lui, John restait debout, soucieux, coupable.

_Je suis désolé._

Pâle et pétrifié, Sherlock sentit le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Immobile, il ne pouvait que regarder John devant lui, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_Je suis vraiment désolé. J’ai cru. J’ai vraiment cru._

Le sang de Sherlock ne fit qu’un tour. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les jambes fauchées. Alors c’était ça ? Tous ces mois de sacrifice et d’efforts, tous ces mois d’abnégation, tout ça pour qu’un beau jour… Il sentit son cœur se fendre violemment.

_Non, non, non. John, ne me laisse pas. Ne me quitte pas. J’ai fait tout ce que tu voulais. Pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m’aimer ? Ne me laisse pas, John, s’il te plaît…_

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser le regard de John. Il avait l’impression que s’il le faisait, il verrait l’autre dans le reflet de sa pupille. Persistance des images rétiniennes. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, qui qu’elle fût, il refusait de voir son ombre sur le visage de son docteur. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues, et Sherlock les chassa du revers de la main, indifférent au maquillage qui s’étalait sur sa figure.

_Ne t’en va pas, John. Je ferai plus d’efforts. Je promets de faire plus d’efforts. Je peux être encore mieux qu’elle, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. S’il te plaît, John, juste un peu de temps…_

John regarda Sherlock s’effondrer devant lui, un peu perplexe il devait l’admettre. Il regarda ses pleurs, écouta ses supplications, puis soudain, il y eut un déclic dans sa tête et tout lui apparut clairement. Il repensa à l’attitude de Sherlock de ces derniers temps, ses attentions, le soin porté à sa cuisine, à son apparence. Avait-il réellement fait tout cela en pensant que…

_Oh, Sherlock…_

Il marcha alors vers lui, tomba à genoux, puis ouvrit les bras et enveloppa Sherlock dans une profonde étreinte. _Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé._ Sherlock pleura dans son épaule des larmes chaudes et amères. _Je suis désolé._ _C’_ _est de ma faute, j’ai tout gâché._

Sa main caressait doucement le dos secoué de sanglots de Sherlock, alors qu’il murmurait des paroles rassurantes dans son oreille. _Je ne pars pas, Sherlock, je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de partir._

À ces mots, les hoquets de Sherlock s’arrêtèrent et il se redressa, les yeux rougis, le noir de son maquillage en rigoles sur ses joues. John lui caressa doucement le visage, avec un sourire si triste, et en même temps si rassurant. Puis il se détourna et tendit les mains vers la table basse. Sherlock vit alors le matériel posé dessus, et reconnu avec surprise le contenu de sa trousse de soin.

Sherlock regarda John prendre un disque de coton, verser dessus de la lotion démaquillante, puis se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il leva le coton, puis le passa sur son visage.

_Non, je ne pars pas, Sherlock. C’est de ma faute, je suis désolé pour tout. Je suis vraiment désolé._

La lotion était froide, et sentait l’aloe vera. John sentit son ventre se crisper à cette odeur. Comment de fois l’avait-il senti sur le visage d’une autre, combien de fois son cœur s’était-il emballé devant cette fragrance, si _elle_ , si unique à la femme qu’il avait appelée son épouse ? Si unique à la femme qu’il avait tant pleuré, qu’elle l’avait transformé en monstre ?

Et alors qu’il nettoyait le visage baigné de larmes de Sherlock, qu’il le purifiait, qu’il effaçait les traces de la femme qu’il l’avait forcé à devenir, il se rappelait.

Il se rappelait leur premier baiser, enivré, maladroit. Il se rappelait sa satisfaction vulgaire, devant le visage confus du détective.

Il se rappelait leur première fois, erratique, violente. Il se rappelait les épaules de Sherlock tendues, ses mains crispées sur la tête de lit, ses râles étouffés dans l’oreiller alors qu’il avait ses doigts plantés dans ses hanches et qu’il le pilonnait sauvagement.

Il se rappelait la lumière minime dans la chambre, juste assez pour dévoiler la peau laiteuse qu’il meurtrissait de ses ongles et de ses dents. Il se rappelait le doux cœur qu’il meurtrissait d’un nom qui n’était pas le sien.

Il se rappelait l’odeur de fruits dans ses cheveux, l’égoïste sentiment qui l’avait saisi à ce moment-là, de sentir le parfum si familier.

Il se rappelait les mèches blondes, mises à mal par son poing cruel.

Il se rappelait les lèvres carmin, violentées par sa luxure aveugle.

Il se rappelait le silence, qui n’osait pas dire son nom, uniquement brisé par ses pitoyables grognements saccadés.

Il se rappelait le violon, il se rappelait les éprouvettes, il se rappelait une vie toute entière, un génie magnifique, balayés, bâillonnés par le nom inhumain, dont chaque soupir sonnait comme un nouveau coup de poignard.

En passant doucement le disque de coton sur le visage de Sherlock, il se rappelait tout ça. Et même plus encore.

Si John avait pu se vomir, il l’aurait fait.

_Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé._

Petit à petit, la carnation pâle revint à la vie, apparaissant sous le masque beige. Le noir disparut des yeux, libérant l’extraordinaire pupille multicolore. Le rouge artificiel s’effaça, laissant voir le si caractéristique arc de Cupidon. John ne put résister à l’envie d’y déposer un baiser.

Sherlock réapparut, superbe, unique. John ne put cependant retenir un pauvre sourire devant les sourcils épilés, outrageusement efféminés au milieu de ces traits masculins. John leur donna un baiser à chacun, leur disant adieu. Ses mains se crispèrent un peu dans les épaules du détective, saisies d’émotion. Sherlock les prit dans les siennes, baisant les jointures. John remarqua alors le vernis sur ses ongles. Il laissa échapper un petit « oh ! », puis se tourna vers la table basse. Il tira un nouveau disque de coton, puis ouvrit la bouteille de dissolvant.

John fronça le nez devant l’odeur, mais il prit les doigts de Sherlock un à un, et ôta le vernis des ongles. Patient, Sherlock avait les mains à plat devant lui, laissant le bon docteur agir à sa guise. John prit ensuite une petite paire de ciseaux, et coupa les ongles trop longs pour son goût. Souvent il avait vu Sherlock en prendre soin, les taillant, les limant, les peignant. Il l’avait toujours regardé faire avec cette admiration qu’il portait aux femmes qui prenaient soin d’elles, le voyant poser les couleurs d’une main sûre.

Il coupa les ongles sans le moindre regret.

Il prit les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes, appréciant son travail, et les baisa à leur tour. Puis il le fit se lever, et l’entraîna vers la salle de bain.

Dans l’étroite salle d’eau, John fit asseoir Sherlock sur le bord de la baignoire. Il le regarda avec tendresse, puis passa doucement la main dans les cheveux blonds. Sherlock remarqua alors la teinture pour cheveux sur le rebord du lavabo.

John était sûr d’y parvenir. Il avait bien lu la notice, et ça ne semblait pas vraiment très sorcier. Il avait déjà préparé le mélange, il invita donc Sherlock à se pencher en arrière, ouvrant le robinet de la douche. Il lui humidifia et essuya les cheveux, puis passa des gants en latex.

Sherlock ne protesta pas tout le long du traitement, et John essaya de ne pas se dire qu’il devait y être habitué. Il bava un peu sur le front et une oreille, mais John ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Il préférait même en avoir mis trop que pas assez. Il ne voulait plus voir l’ombre d’un cheveu blond sur Sherlock, plus jamais, même pas pour une enquête. La seule couleur qu’il voulait lui voir à partir de dorénavant était le classique mais ô combien tant aimé brun chocolat, si riche, si Sherlock. Il allait devoir aborder ce délicat sujet.

Il rinça les cheveux, puis regarda les mèches redevenues brunes, collées aux tempes du détective. Il en enroula une autour de son doigt, et elle laissa une traînée sombre autour de sa phalange. John se rendit compte en passant une serviette qu’il avait oublié du produit sur la nuque, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s’en soucier. Il sécha les cheveux, frottant énergiquement, puis les brossa.

Sherlock le laissa faire, le cœur battant. Il ne prononça pas un mot, obéissant passivement aux manœuvres de John, se penchant en avant ou en arrière quand nécessaire. Il sentit sur son crâne la familière légère brûlure de la teinture, puis les doigts de John vinrent délicatement masser son cuir chevelu alors qu’il lui rinçait les cheveux. Il regarda le visage de John, concentré, contrit, les lèvres un peu crispées, le front un peu soucieux. Il voulait tant effacer les soucis des traits de son bon docteur, Il voulait passer sa main sur sa joue, lui souffler que tout allait bien, tout allait bien se passer. _Mon John. Mon_ _doux_ _John…_

Puis quand la mèche resta dans le fer à boucler, les nerfs de John lâchèrent brusquement.

Il avait voulu rendre à Sherlock ses boucles folles, il voulait revoir les plis danser sur son front. Il avait allumé le fer dont Sherlock se servait occasionnellement pour boucler ses cheveux blonds. Il avait pris une mèche, l’avait enroulée autour du fer comme indiqué sur la notice, puis avait attendu. Il ignorait ce qu’il avait fait de mal, mais quand il avait ouvert le fer pour le faire glisser hors de la boucle, la mèche était restée collée dessus. Il était resté plusieurs secondes immobile, le fer à la main, sans réaction. Il avait regardé le fer, les cheveux qui fumaient lentement dessus, il avait regardé Sherlock, ses cheveux en désordre, l’épi orphelin qui rebiquait, ses yeux rivés sur le fer criminel, presque choqués, presque comique.

Incapable de se contenir, secoué par les nerfs, John éclata de rire.

Le fer tomba au sol avec un claquement, et John ouvrit soudainement les bras, enveloppant Sherlock dans son étreinte. Son nez fut assailli par des odeurs, la teinture, Sherlock, du parfum, _ce_ parfum, si faux, _si faux_. Il s’écarta de Sherlock, voyant le pyjama ridicule. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit les robinets de la douche, entraînant Sherlock sous le jet avec lui. Il tira sur leurs vêtements, sans égards pour le pyjama qu’il déchira proprement. Il saisit la bouteille de gel douche, et embauma Sherlock d’une fragrance fraîche et mentholée. Ne plus sentir ce parfum, ne plus… Il le rinça, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumons. _Je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime je t’aime…_

Ils tombèrent dans le lit complètement mouillés, projetant des gouttes d’eau partout. John serra Sherlock contre lui, éperdument, comme s’il avait peur de le voir soudain disparaître. Il ne voulait plus penser à ces derniers mois, il ne voulait plus penser à toutes ces nuits de douleur et d’humiliation. Il couvrit son corps de baisers, embrassant chaque centimètre de sa peau. Sherlock frémissait sous lui, la chair rosée, les lèvres scellées sur une extase qu’il n’avait que trop longtemps réprimée.

_Ne te retiens pas, je veux t’entendre._

_Mais Mary…_

_Tu n’es pas Mary, tu es Sherlock, et je t’aime._

Puis il le pénétra enfin, et c’était magnifique, et les derniers mois se volatilisèrent, emportés dans un brouillard, tels un mauvais cauchemar oublié.

 

*****

 

Le lendemain, Sherlock fut bien obligé de se rendre chez le coiffeur, la bonne volonté de John n’ayant pas été suffisante. Il y eut à refaire sa couleur et, John y veilla, ses magnifiques boucles. Sherlock passa ensuite l’après-midi à recréer son site internet, dossier après dossier. Il n’eut qu’à se féliciter de l’efficacité de son palais mental, qui avait tout sauvegardé.

Le surlendemain, John appela Lestrade, réclamant une enquête pour Sherlock. Le brave lieutenant fut un peu surpris par son appel, mais accepta sans protester le congé maladie que John lui donna comme explication pour justifier l’absence de Sherlock ces derniers mois. Bien au contraire, il fut heureux de son « rétablissement ». Il n’avait malheureusement pas d’enquête en cours, mais si Sherlock était disposé, il pouvait toujours lui mettre à disposition quelques vieux dossiers. Le cœur de John se gonfla de gratitude pour l’officier.

John, resté à Baker Street, profita alors de la visite de Sherlock au Yard pour remettre en ordre ses dernières affaires. Il écuma les placards, retirant tout ce qui portait le nom de Mary. Les vêtements qu’avait revêtu Sherlock, les parfums qu’il avait portés, ses – non – _les_ produits de beauté qu’il avait utilisé, les shampoings, les gels douche, le maquillage, même le fer à boucler, tout fut entassé pêle-mêle dans de grands sacs poubelles. Il trouva la bague, rangée dans son petit écrin. Sherlock l’avait fait mettre à taille pour parfaire son rôle. Un frisson coupable courut le long du dos de John à cette pensée. Il jeta la bague sans un regard pour elle. Le camion Emmaüs qui vint faire la collecte le remercia chaleureusement.

Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre à l’étage, où il savait que Sherlock avait rangé son ancienne vie. Il plaça le microscope au milieu de la table de la cuisine, le bec Bunsen juste derrière, puis disposa le reste du matériel, les éprouvettes, les tubes à essai, les pipettes, les flacons multicolores de produits chimiques qui, il fut un temps, lui faisant grincer des dents, mais qui aujourd’hui étaient comme retrouver un vieil ami après une longue séparation. Enfin, pour parfaire son installation, il rendit visite à Molly pour lui demander un sujet sur lequel travailler. La pathologiste, stupéfaite par sa demande, et John ne pouvait pas lui donner tord étant donné ses réticences passées sur la question, lui céda un foie hépatique. John le rangea dans le bac à légumes du frigo.

Et quand Sherlock revint le soir, souligné de son long manteau noir, ceint de son écharpe bleue, couronné de boucles folles, il remarqua le laboratoire dans la cuisine, il sentit l’odeur du chinois à emporter du coin de la rue, mais surtout, il vit John qui l’attendait, le regard brillant, comme s’il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Le docteur marcha vers lui, se dressa un peu sur ses pieds, et embrassa ses lèvres rafraîchies par l’air du soir :

– Bonsoir, Sherlock.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de petits docteurs détectives !


End file.
